We shall continue to study whether or not specific chromosomal balances are important in expression of the malignancy in human cells. We shall also study chromosomal changes in children with various types of leukemia to see whether or not cytogenetic findings prior to treatment can be a prognostic indicator of patient response to treatment. We also hope to be able to diagnose recurrent disease before other more conventional techniques are able to do so.